The Life She Always Wanted
by svuaddict4015
Summary: Olivia Benson has always wanted a family. Yes she has her work family, but she wants more. This story follows her through her journey of creating the life she always wanted. Rated T for most of it. Bensidy pairing!
1. A Happy Surprise

Chapter 1: A Happy Surprise

Olivia sat down on the couch after a very rough morning. She woke up sick and couldn't keep anything down. She had called into work sick, which she never did, and it was now 12 o'clock. Brian should be on his lunch break and stopping by soon to check on her. The two had been living together for about 6 months now and their relationship was perfect. Ever since the Lewis incident their relationship skyrocketed. Brian helped Olivia through it all. He helped her through the trial and he stayed up at night holding her when she woke with nightmares.

Keys jingling at the door blew Olivia's thoughts from her mind. As Brian opened the door, she got a whiff of the food he had in his hands and ran for the bathroom. Brian dropped the bags and ran after her. He got in the bathroom and she was hunched over the toilet. Brian sat beside her and held her hair out of her face as her rubbed her back to comfort her until she was done.

"I don't know what is wrong with me." She said as she sat back against the cold tile wall.

"It's probably just a stomach but" he said gently, "if it's still this bad tomorrow I will call off work and take you to the doctor."

"I love you" she said through a forced smile.

"I love you too." Brian said kissing her forehead.

The two of them sat on the bathroom floor with Olivia wrapped in Brian's arms.

Thirty minutes later Brian woke up to his phone bussing in his pocket. He looked at the screen and saw Tucker's name. He sighed and looked over at Olivia who was still asleep in his arms. He decided to ignore the call and text Tucker instead because he didn't was to wake up Olivia. He hit ignore and typed a text reading "_Hey, sorry for the late notice but I am going to stay home for the rest of the day. Olivia is really sick and I was to stay with her." _He hesitated before hitting send because of his past experiences with Tucker. He felt Olivia stir as he hit send.

"You don't have to stay with me" she says with her eyes still closed.

"Yes I do. I love you and I want to be here for you."

He barely finished his sentence before Olivia was over the toilet emptying what was left in her stomach yet again. Brian rubbed her back and held her hair just like before. As soon as she was done she fell into Brian's arms crying.

"I hate this." She said through her tears.

"I know baby. I know." Brian said soothingly as he stroked her hair. "Come on, I am taking you to the doctor." He said lifting her off of his body.

As soon as they got in the car, Brian pulled out of the apartment parking garage and headed toward the hospital. Brian had been driving for no more than 5 minutes before Olivia was yelling at him to pull over. He pulled over and she opened the door before he was fully stopped. When she was done she sat back up into the seat heavily.

"Are you ok?" Brian asked concerned.

"Yeah. You can keep going" She said sitting back and closing her eyes.

As Brian drove off he grabbed onto Olivia's hand and she smiled at the feeling of her hand in his.

They had to stop two more times during the thirty minute drive to the hospital. When they finally got there, Olivia immediately went to the bathroom while Brian checked in.

"Can I help you?" The cheerful blonde behind the desk asked.

"Yeah. My girlfriend is sick and has been throwing up all morning."

"Her name Sir?"

"Olivia Benson"

"Age?"

"Um...43." He mentally hit himself for having to think about that.

"Ok the doctor will call you back when she is ready."

"Ok thank you." Brian said walking away taking a seat next to Olivia who had come out of the bathroom a few minutes earlier.

"How are you feeling?" He asked putting his arms around her.

"Tired, empty but hungry, horrible." She said as she closed her eyes.

Brian said nothing and just held his girlfriend in his arms. He hated seeing her sick. He couldn't do anything to help her so he just held her.

Olivia had fallen asleep and 20 minutes later the doctor call her back. She stoop up but immediately had to run to the bathroom.

"Is she ok?" The doctor asked.

"That's why we're here." Brian responded slightly annoyed.

The two just stood there in silence waiting for Olivia to emerge from the bathroom. She came out and the doctor led them to a room in the back.

"I think I just found out why you are here." The doctor said trying to lighten the mood but Brian and Olivia just sat there.

"So tell me what is going on." She asked sitting on her stool.

"Well..." Brian spoke for Olivia because he could tell she was about to puke again. "She woke up around 4:30 while I was getting ready for work and said she didn't feel good. I got her some tea and then hopped in the shower and about 20 minutes later she cam barging in and got sick. I asked her if she wanted me to stay home with her because she had already called in sick but she didn't want me to stay so I left around 5:30. I called her around nine and she said she got sick 3 more times since I left. I came home at noon during my lunch break but as soon as I opened the door she was making her way to the bathroom."

"It was the smell of the food." Olivia butted in.

"So then you came here?" The doctor asked as she wrote down some notes.

"Yes." Brian said.

"And I got sick 3 more times on the way here." Olivia added.

"Ok, well I am going to hook you up to an I.V. to give you some anti-nausea medicine and I will be back in to get some blood work." She said as she stood up and put some gloves on.

After the doctor was done with the I.V., she went to leave the room but before she did she asked the one question Olivia had in the back of her mind this whole time: "When was your last period?"

"Last month." Olivia replied more to herself then the doctor. "I am supposed to get it in about 3 days."

"Ok well I will be back in a little to get your blood drawn." The doctor said leaving. "Oh by the way , I'm Dr. Klein."

"Oh ok thanks. I'm Brian and this is Olivia." Brian said with a smile.

After the doctor left, Brian decided it was time to talk.

"Could that be it?" He asked hesitantly.

"Huh?" Olivia asked confused.

"Why you are sick, you know...in the _morning."_ Brian said putting emphasis on 'morning'.

"I don't know." Olivia said quietly. "These past few days, I have been feeling kind of...you know...weird, but in a good way." And they left it at that.

About ten minutes later Dr. Klein came back to take Olivia's blood.

"How is the medicine working?" Dr. Klein asked trying to keep Olivia's mind off of what was going on.

"Good! I haven't thrown up. Yet" She added quickly.

Brian and Dr. Klein chuckled at Olivia's answer

"Well I'm done here so I will be back with the results in a little less than an hour.

"Ok" Olivia and Brian said simultaneously.

For about half an hour, Brian just sat in silence as Olivia took a nap. The nurses asked if she wanted any food but she declined all of them not wanting to take any chances, no matter how hungry she was. As Brian sat there, he thought about the outcome they knew was coming.

"What are you thinking about?" Olivia asked noticing that Brian had been staring at the floor for a while now.

"Everything." He said with a sigh. Olivia just gave him a confused look. "I mean, we most likely know what the results are going to be for the blood work, and if that is what is going on than I am over the moon, but if it is something else, I am worried, so right now don't know what to think." He said putting his head in his hands.

"Listen, Bri, I feel the same way, I mean come on, I am 43, I didn't even think this could happen, It will be a surprise, but a happy surprise." Olivia said reassuringly.

Dr. Klein was standing outside the door listening to the whole conversation and a slight smile appeared on her face. She knew the results. She walked in the room and Olivia and Brian about jumped out of their skins when she began to speak startling them.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Dr. Klein said sorryly.

"No, no, it's fine." Olivia said as she sat up, her heart pounding in her chest.

" Well, I have the results for you blood work, and based on the conversation I just heard, I think you are going to be happy." Dr. Klein said with a smile on her face.

Olivia's heart began pounding even faster. Brian could see she was nervous so he grabbed a hold of her hand and Olivia was startled by the contact and instinctively, even though it wasn't confirmed yet, put her hand on her stomach. Brian just gave her a reassuring smile as he rubbed circles on the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Well spit it out already!" Olivia said turning back to Dr. Klein, tears already forming in her eyes.

"Ok, ok." She said with a slight chuckle."Well you both already know the answer, but I guess I'll say it anyway. You're pregnant."

Olivia and Brian squeezed each other's hands as tears rolled down their cheeks.

"We're going to have a baby." Brian whispered in Olivia's ear before leaning down and kissed her for the first time today without Olivia having to rush to the bathroom.

"We're going to have a baby." Olivia mimicked as tears kept rolling down her face.

**OLIVIA'S DREAM WAS FINALLY COMING TRUE. SHE WAS PREGNANT AND WAS WITH THE LOVE OF HER LIFE. SHE WAS GETTING HER HAPPILY EVER AFTER AND SHE WOULDN'T CHANGE IT FOR THE WORLD.**


	2. Is This Real Life?

Chapter Two: Is This Real Life?

It had been three days since Olivia and Brian had found out they were going to be parents. They had scheduled the first ultrasound for tomorrow, Friday. Olivia went back to work the day after they went to the hospital but didn't tell anybody yet. She hadn't even told Cragen, even though he was like a father to her. She was going to tell them on Monday. She wanted to wait until after the first ultrasound.

"Hey guys. I have to head out. I have so personal business to take care of. Fin, you are in charge." Olivia said gathering her things the next day.

"Is everything ok Srg.?" Nick asked concerned.

"Oh, uh, yeah." Olivia said dumbfounded by his question. '_Why is he becoming so close to me? I mean we aren't even partners anymore. I am starting to become uncomfortable with the way he is acting.' _Olivia thought to herself, but the ringing of her phone pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind.

"Benson" She answered.

"Hey baby, it's Brian"

"Oh hey babe, what's up?" Olivia asked walking out of her office.

"I am stuck in traffic. Do you just want to meet at the doctor's office?"

"Yeah, that is fine. You will make it to the office in time though, right?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, or coarse." Brian answered.

"Ok, I am getting in the car now so I will see you soon." Olivia said as she put her keys in the ignition.

"Ok. I love you, bye" Brian said.

"Love you, too. Bye." Olivia threw her phone into her purse and drove off.

She pulled into the parking lot and was Brian's car already parked. She walked in and saw him sitting in a chair reading a parenting magazine. She walked over to him and chuckled before she spoke.

"What are you reading?" She asked startling him. He ignored her question and threw the magazine on the table.

"Hey babe. How was your day?" He asked as Olivia sat down.

"Ok, I guess. Nick has been weird lately. I think there is something going on between him and Amanda, but I'm not sure." She said as she read a text from Fin. It was a picture of Nick and Amanda sleeping in each others arms in the cribs. '_Look what I found' _The words read.

"I think that answers that." Brian said looking over Olivia's shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess it does." Olivia said with a slight chuckle.

"Olivia Benson." She looked up and saw an OB/GYN standing in the doorway waiting patiently with a smile. Olivia and Brian walked through the door where the doctor was standing.

"Right this way." The doctor said leading them down the hallway and into a room. "My name is Dr. Lundin, but you can call me Erika." She said shaking hands with the couple.

"Did you say Erika Lundin?" Olivia asked.

"Yes. Do I know you?" Erika asked confused.

"Olivia Benson, from the academy." Olivia said smiling.

"Oh my gosh, Olivia!" Erika said standing up and hugging Olivia. "How are you?" Erika asked after breaking the hug.

"I'm good! What about you?" Olivia asked.

"I'm good. And you are?" Erika said looking at Brian.

"I'm Brian Cassidy, Olivia's boyfriend and baby daddy." Brian said shaking her hand.

"Brian!" Olivia said playfully hitting his arm. Erika just laughed.

"Why don't we get started." Erika said sitting back down. Olivia laid down on the table and lifted her shirt.

"This will be a little cold." Dr. Lundin warned. Olivia jumped a little when the cold gel hit her stomach. "Ok, let's see if we can get a good look at baby Bensidy." She said putting the wand to Olivia's stomach. The heartbeat could be heard immediately.

"Wow! That's a strong heartbeat." Erika said.

Of course by now both Olivia and Brian both had tears in their eyes and Brian was holding Olivia's hand.

"Well, there is the head, the arm, the legs. It looks like you are about eight weeks along." Erika confirmed.

"Eight weeks?! Olivia asked surprised. "I had my period last month."

"That's normal in pregnancies at your age. But from now on, you shouldn't have that happen." Erika explained.

After a few minutes of just staring at their creation on the monitor, Erika wiped off Olivia's stomach and she pulled her shirt down while sitting up.

"Here are your pictures and I want you to make an appointment for in eight weeks."Erika said handing Olivia the pictures

"Ok, thank you, Erika." Olivia said hugging her.

After Olivia made her appointment, her and Brian walked out hand in hand. They both stopped home and changed before heading out to dinner.

They pulled up to the restaurant and Brian got out and opened Olivia's door.

"Why thank you, fine Sir." Olivia said with a wink.

"You are welcome my fine lady." Brian responded.

They both laughed and walked into the restaurant. Brian had his arm around Olivia's shoulders, holding her close.

"How may I'm help you?" asked the waitress from behind the podium.

"Hi. Yeah. I have a reservation for Cassidy." Brian said bringing his hand from Olivia's shoulders down to grab her hand.

"Right this way." The waitress said grabbing two menus.

They sat and ate. As they ate they talked mainly about the baby.

"So what do you think it's gonna be?" Brian asked before he took a bite of his food.

"I don't know. I kind of what it to be a girl, but my gut says boy. Either way I will be happy." Olivia answered.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Brian said chuckling.

"Great minds think alike." Olivia said winking.

They finished eating and headed home.

The couple was laying in bed that night reading. Brian set down the magazine on his chest and looked over at Olivia who was reading a baby names book.

"Isn't it a little early for that?" He asked breaking the silence.

"Brian. Thinking about how long it takes us to agree on something, this baby might be nameless for weeks after it is born." Olivia said before laughing.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Brian said through his laughs.

Olivia put the book down and went into the bathroom. Brian picked up the book and started with A, looking at the names Olivia had circled. He likes some of them, but others, not so much. 'She's right' he thought, 'this is going to take a while.' Olivia emerged from the bathroom and Brian threw the book back onto the nightstand without Olivia noticing. She laid back down and tried to get comfortable but she couldn't.

"You ok?" Brian asked watching his girlfriend struggle.

"Yeah, I just can't get comfortable. My back is already killing me." She said putting a hand on her back.

"Lay on your side, you deserve a massage." Brian said lovingly

Olivia smiled and turned onto her side. She felt Brian's warm hand on her back and she melted. Brian began to massage exactly where she needed it.

"Mmm. That feels so good, Bri." She said closing her eyes.

Brian sat there rubbing his girlfriends back. When Olivia was relieved she turned to her other side so she was facing Brian.

"That was amazing." She whispered in his ear before kissing him.

"I love you Olivia Benson." Brian whispered back.

"I love you too Brian Cassidy." Olivia said as she cuddled into Brian's chest.

They were laying on their bed taking in each other's scent until Olivia asked a question that sounded kind of stupid to Brian.

"This is real life, right?" She asked looking into his hazel eyes.

"Of course it is baby, why do you ask?" Brian said trying not to laugh.

"It just seems so surreal. I sometimes need to pinch myself to make sure I am not dreaming. I am just so happy!" Olivia said cuddling closer to her boyfriend of now nine months.

"Me too baby. Now go to sleep, you need to rest. I love you." Brian said then kisses her temple.

"I love you, too." Olivia said before closing her eyes. After a few minutes they both fell asleep entangled in each other's arms.

HOW WILL OLIVIA TELL THE SQUAD ABOUT HER

LITTLE PACKAGE? HOW WILL THEY REACT TO THE

NEWS? HOW WILL OLIVIA REACT WHEN THERE IS

ANOTHER SURPRISE COMING HER WAY?


	3. Hi Grandpa!

Chapter Three: Hi Grandpa!

Sunday 7:30 P.M. Bensidy Apartment

"Did you figure out how are going to tell Cragen and the squad yet?' Brian asked as he sat down at the table with his plate of dinner.

"I know how I'm going to tell Cragen, but I'm not sure how I am going to tell the squad." Olivia replied digging into her meal.

"What if you take the ultrasound pictures in file folders and then we can get everybody and go to dinner and tell them it is a new personal case?" Brian suggested proudly.

"Wow, Bri! That's a great idea. At least I know there is some good that can come out of that brain of yours." Olivia said playfully.

"I know! Surprising right!?" Brian replied laughing.

After they were done eating they watched a movie and then went to bed.

"So how are you telling Cragen?" Brian asked crawling into bed.

"You will find out tomorrow." Olivia replied laying down next to him.

"Fine." Brian said like a toddler.

Olivia grinned and turned off the light. They closed their eyes and were asleep within minutes.

The next morning, Olivia woke up to an empty bed and the banging of pots and pans in the kitchen. She looked at the clock and it was 6:00. She smiled when she got a whiff of what smelled like bacon. She got out of bed and went to the kitchen to see Brian cleaning up the mess he made. She looked on the counter and saw two stacks of pancakes with sausage and bacon on the side.

"Morning beautiful." Brian said walking over to her and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Morning handsome." Olivia replied. "So what's on the menu this fine Monday morning?" She asked grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Pancakes, sausage, and bacon." Brian replied carrying the food to the table.

"Today is a big day." Brian said as him and Olivia got dressed.

"Yes it is." She said turning sideways looking in the mirror at her barely noticeable bump. Before Brian could say anything she asked "Do you think I'm fat?" as she put her hands on her stomach.

"Olivia, you are carrying a baby, of course you are going to get fatter." Brian said regretting his words as soon as they left his mouth.

"So you _are _calling me fat?" Olivia said whipping around.

"No! I'm just saying that it is normal to get, well...bigger, in this situation." Brian said choosing his words more carefully since Olivia's hormones were all over the place.

"I'm sorry" Olivia said walking towards Brian. "It was the hormones." She added wrapping her arms around her boyfriend.

"I know sweetie." Brian said kissing the top of her head. "we should get going or we're going to be late."

"Ok, let me grab my purse." She said letting go of Brian.

Monday 8:45 A.M. 1-6 Precinct

"Hey sergeant." Amanda said as Olivia walked into the squad room.

"And you brought a visitor." Fin said noticing Brian walking in carrying a bag.

"Who's that for?" Munch butted in.

"Not you!" Olivia said grabbing it from Brian's hands.

They both walked into Olivia's office shutting the door.

"I don't know if I can do this, Bri." Olivia said running her hands through her hair.

"Calm down, Liv. It will be fine. Don't get all stressed." Brian said weaving his arms around her waist.

"I guess you're right. I don't even know why I'm worried." Olivia said wrapping her arms around Brian's neck.

"You ready to do this?" Brian asked

"Ready as I'll ever be." Olivia said opening the door.

They both walked through the squad room to the other side where Cragen's office was. As they walked through, the squad was staring at them because Olivia already had tears in her eyes. They knocked and Cragen said for them to come in.

"Well hello you two." He said setting the newspaper he was reading on the desk.

"Hey Dad." Olivia said as Brian shut the door. Even before Olivia started working at SVU she has been calling Cragen dad since that's what he is to her and since she has no real dad.

"What do you need sweetheart?" Cragen asked as Brian and Olivia sat down.

"We have something to give to you. But just so you know, this is only the first part." Brian said putting the bag on Cragen's desk.

"Guys! You didn't have to do this." Cragen said grabbing the bag.

"Just open it!" Olivia said about to jump out of her seat.

"Okay, okay. Calm down sweetheart." Cragen replied taking some of the tissue paper from the bag. Once he got all of the tissue paper out, he pulled out the real present. It was a picture frame with one of the ultrasound pictures on the left and on the right there were words that read _'Hi Grandpa!'_. Cragen just admired the picture for a moment as a few stray tears made their way down his cheek. He looked up to see Olivia and Brian holding hands with tears running down Olivia's face waiting for a reaction.

"I'm going to be a grandpa!" Cragen said standing up.

"Shh! Nobody else knows yet." Olivia said.

"I'm so happy for you, Liv. You've waited a long time for this. Congratulations." Cragen said hugging her. "And congrats to you, too, Daddy!" He said turning to Brian and hugging him.

"Thanks." Brian replied.

"So how far along are you?" Cragen asked.

"Almost 9 weeks." Olivia replied putting a hand on her stomach.

"So you are due in August?" Cragen asked as he did the math in his head.

"August 15th actually." Olivia said knowing what Cragen was going to say next.

"Hey! That's my birthday!" He said with a smile.

"Yes it is." Olivia said smiling at Brian.

"So how are you going to tell the squad?" Cragen asked, setting the frame down on his desk.

"You will have to see later. We are gonna take everybody out to dinner tonight and we have a special way to tell them." Olivia told him.

"So I'm the first to know?" Don asked his daughter.

"Yep! Nobody else from the squad knows." Brian explained.

"Ok. Well, I will see you tonight!" Cragen said heading toward the door.

"5:00" Olivia said.

"I'll be there. And congrats again baby girl. You deserve it. I love you." He opened the door and pulled Olivia into a hug. "Love you too, dad!" She replied into his ear. They broke apart and Brian led Olivia out the door.

"Hey, I gotta go to work. I will call you later. Love you. Bye." Brian said before kissing his girlfriend and walking away.

"Love you too!" Olivia called after him. Once he was out the door, Olivia went to her office and got to work.

Monday 12:30 P.M. 1-6 Precinct

Olivia gathered everybody into her office.

"Are you guys free tonight at 5?"

"I'm free. What's the occasion?" Fin asked.

"We have a...um...personal case we need to discuss." Olivia stuttered.

"Me and Amanda are free." Nick spoke up.

"Sorry, I've got a hot date." Munch joked.

"Yeah. With us!" Fin said.

"So it's a date?" Olivia asked. A chorus of yes's echoed through the room.

"Ok see you guys then. Now get back to work." She ordered.

Monday 5:00 P.M. Molly's Bar and Grille

Everybody had arrived at the place of meeting and they all ordered dome type of alcoholic drink, except Olivia.

"Come on Liv, you gotta have at least one!" Fin said.

"No! We need at least one sober driver in this group." Olivia said as an excuse.

"Whatever. So what is this case we have to discuss?" Munch asked.

"I have the file right here." Olivia said as her heart started pounding. She reached down beside her and grabbed the 'case files' from her bag. She handed them to everybody and they opened them at the same time.

"Our vic. Isn't even born yet?" Amanda asked confused.

"The details are on the back." Olivia replied holding back tears. On the back of the ultrasound pictures were words that read: Suspect: Olivia Benson; Charged With: Parenthood; Condition: Hormonal.

"Oh my gosh! Congrats!" Amanda spoke first.

"Congrats, Liv." Nick said quietly.

"Congrats baby girl. You deserve it." Fin said next.

"Congrats Liv. I'm so happy for you!" Munch added.

"Thanks everybody!" Olivia said whipping away tears.

"So when are we supposed to meet this special vic.?" Munch asked.

"August 15th!" Cragen said before Olivia could open her mouth.

"Well we can't wait!" Amanda said as everybody else nodded.

They all finished eating and were getting ready to go until Nick spoke up.

"Hey guys! I also have an announcement to make!" He said, getting everybody's attention. Once everybody was concentrated on him, he grabbed Amanda's hand and pulled her up to stand with him.

"Well...me and Amanda are dating." He said pulling her close to him.

"And how long has this been going on?" Olivia asked considering she is the sergeant and needs to know these things.

"Six months." Amanda said quietly.

Olivia thought for a minute before answering.

"Well. I am happy for you two. Just, next time, don't hide it that long." She finally she said.

"Oh and if you _are_ gonna hide it, do a better job." Fin said showing them the picture. Amanda and Nick just stared at each other, both blushing.

"Well, I'm getting tired and I think this little one is getting tired too." Olivia said putting her hand on her stomach.

"Good night, Liv. And again, congrats." Nick said hugging her.

"Down boy down." Amanda said playfully. Everybody laughed but Nick and Olivia stood there blushing. As everybody was leaving, they gave Olivia and Brian hugs and said their congrats. Brian and Olivia were the last ones to leave. They were walking to the car when Olivia stopped dead in her tracks and put a hand on her stomach. Brian turned toward her.

"Liv? You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said kind of confused. "I think I just felt a kick." She said lifting her head to look at Brian. Brian let out a sigh of relief knowing his girlfriend and baby were ok.

"Listen here peanut." Brian said butting a hand on Olivia's stomach and bending down to its level. "You scared me there and I think you scared momma too." He said looking up to Olivia. "Calm down a bit." He finished before standing up.

"I think that helped." Olivia said as they started walking with their fingers intertwined.

_Later That Night..._

"Did you tell Elliot yet?" Brian asked as they got ready for bed.

"Not yet...I was going to invite him to lunch on Friday and tell him then." Olivia said as she took out her contacts.

"Sounds like a good idea." Brian said walking out of the bathroom.

"When are you going to tell your parents?" Olivia called from the bathroom.

"Haven't figured that out yet..." He called back as Olivia walked out of the bathroom in a bra and short shorts.

"Whoa" Brian said eying his girlfriend up and down.

"What?" Olivia said sarcastically. "Does my bump turn you on?" She asked putting one hand her hip and the other on her bump.

"Yes, yes it does." He said putting his hand on her hips and kissing her passionately. Olivia kissed him back putting her arms around his neck. They broke apart and looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you." Olivia said laying her head into the crook of Brian's neck.

"I love you, too." He said kissing the top of her head. "Let's get you two to bed."

They slept peacefully and dreamt about their new life that was becoming more real everybody.

_Location: 1-6 Precinct_

_Time: 11:00 A.M._

_Date: Tuesday_

Olivia sat down in her chair in her office. The team just got back from an arrest, and it wasn't an easy one. It was only eleven and she was already worn out. She decided it would be a good time to call Elliot. She picked up her cell phone and dialed his number.

_"Hello?" _He answered from the other end. His greeting threw her off because she was used to him answering with '_Stabler'_.

"Hey El. It's Liv." Olivia said.

_"Oh hey Liv! How are you?" _ Elliot asked significantly happier than when he initially answered.

"I'm good. Well, great actually." She said smiling and the framed ultrasound picture on her desk. "How are you?" She asked him.

_"I'm good! The kids are great. Eli is getting so big." _ He answered.

"Four soon, huh?" Olivia asked.

_"Yup. One month." _ He answered. _"So what do you need?" _He asked remembering _she_ called _him._

"Oh yeah. What are you doing Friday around 12? I have to tell you something." She said.

"_Yeah, I'm free. But why can't you just yell me now?" _He asked.

"I want to tell you in person. Does lunch at Denny's sound good?" She asked.

_"Sounds great! See you then!" _He said.

"Yup! See you then. Bye, El." She said.

"_Bye, Liv." _He said before hanging up.

Olivia then dialed Brian's number.

"_Cassidy_." He answered.

"Hey babe, it's Liv." Olivia said with a smile.

_"Oh hey, can I call you later? I'm kind of busy."_ Brian said.

"Yeah. Love you! Bye." As she put down the phone, Amanda came hurrying into Olivia's office.

"Liv, there was just a robbery at gun point near your apartment. A shot was fired and it hit the electrical box, setting it on fire. It traveled along the wire and hit the building. The building burnt down. Everything was destroyed." Amanda said so fast Olivia could barely comprehend everything.

"What?" Olivia said more as a rhetorical question.

"Listen Liv. You and Brian can stay with me and Nick. We have a spare room." Amanda said.

"You and Nick are living together?!" Olivia asked.

"Let's talk about that later. We need to worry about you right now. You have a bay on the way and just lost your house. We need to help you figure things out." Amanda said comfortingly. Amanda's sentence made Olivia realize that this was _really_ happening. She broke down crying. Amanda pulled her into a hug and let her cry into her shoulder. "It's gonna be ok." Amanda said soothingly. It took Olivia a few minutes to cal down but when she did she finally spoke"

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that. It's my hormones." She said pulling away from Amanda's embrace.

"Liv, it's fine. I think you should call Brian." Amanda suggested.

"I tried calling him before you came in. He said he was busy." Olivia said getting a tissue and walking over to her mirror to fix her makeup.

"Ok. Well is there anything I can do?" Amanda asked caringly.

"Not right now. I will talk to Brian about your offer and let you know." Olivia said picking up her phone.

"Ok. Everything will be ok Liv. It always is with you." Amanda said with a smile as she walked out of Olivia's office. Olivia smiled at Amanda's comment as she dialed Brian's number again.

"_Hey_ _beautiful_." He answered.

"Hey Bri. Do you have a minute?" She asked sadly.

"_I'm pretty busy. Can it wait?"_ He asked.

"No it's really important and-"

"_Is everything ok? Is it the baby? Liv, what's going on?!"_ He interrupted.

"No Brian! The baby is fine." She started. "But the apartment building caught on fire today and burnt down. _Our _apartment building." She said as tears began to form in her eyes again.

"_What! Are you ok?! Were you there?!"_ Brian asked frantically.

"Brian calm down. I'm fine. Amanda said we can stay with her and Nick, they have a spare room." Olivia told him.

"_Ok. As long as you are ok. I will come to the precinct after work and we can talk ok?"_ He said.

"Ok. We will get through this. I love you." She said.

"_I love you too_" Brian said before he hung up.

_'These next few weeks are going to be hell..._' Olivia thought as she made her way to the cribs to much needed nap.

OLIVI NEVER GETS IT EASY DOES SHE?

HOW WILL THIS BUMP IN THE TOAD

AFFECT HER AND BRIAN'S RELATIONSHIP?

WILL ANOTHER SUPRISE THAT IS COMING

OLIVIA'S WAY HELP HER THROUGH THIS

HELL-HOLE? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON:

THE LIFE SHE ALWAYS WANTED

-svuaddict4015


	4. A Million Times Yes!

**I am leaving for vacation in like...5 hours so I decided to bust my but and get this chapter up for y'all before I leave! Hope y'all like it!  
-svuaddict4015 (Kayla)**

* * *

Chapter 4: Yes!

Olivia had been sleeping for about an hour before she was woken by a hand on her shoulder and a voice quietly calling her name.

"Liv." The voice whispered.

Olivia slowly opened her eyes to see Fin looking down at her.

"Hey, baby girl. You ok? 'Manda told me what happened." Olivia sat up as Fin sat down next to her.

"Yeah. It's gonna be tough, but we'll get through it." She said running a hand through her thick, brown hair.

"Listen. Me and Melinda have 2 extra bedrooms but only one is available. The other one will be getting used in a few weeks, but you can use the available one if you need to." Fin said suspiciously.

"Whose gonna be using the other one?" Olivia asked confused.

"We didn't was to tell anybody until it was final, but me and Mel are adopting." He Said with a smile from ear to ear.

"Awe! Fin that's great! Do you know how old or what gender?" Olivia asked excitedly.

"Two month old boy." Fin answered.

"Awe! Well I'm happy for you! When do you get him?"

"Hopefully two weeks." Fin said standing up. Olivia stood too, with the help of Fin. She stretched and cringed when she heard her back crack.

"You ok baby girl?" Fin asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah. My back is just killing me." She said rubbing her back.

"Poor girl Don't worry, it will all be worth it when you are holding them in your arms." Fin reassured her as they walked out of the cribs.

"Glad you guys are done in there! We've got a vic. at Mercy." Nick said grabbing his and Olivia's jacket. Olivia and Nick pt on their jackets and headed out. They were halfway there before either of them spoke.

"Nick, can you pull over for a sec. I don't feel good." Olivia said putting a hand on her growing stomach. Nick immediately pulled over and Olivia opened the door, leaned out and threw up what she had for breakfast. When she was finished, she sat back into her seat and put a piece of gum in her mouth.

"Morning sickness still getting to ya?" Nick asked.

"Morning sickness?" Olivia asked sarcastically. "It's more like twenty-four hour sickness." She added sort of chuckling.

"Yeah. That's how Maria was when she was pregnant." Nick said. "And that's probably how Amanda's gonna be" He added under his breath. Apparently it wasn't quiet enough because Olivia's head snapped around.

"What!?" Olivia practically screamed. Nick just kept his eyes on the road and didn't say another word. Olivia was going to say something else until she realized they were at the hospital.

Olivia and Nick got back to the precinct around four o'clock. Olivia was looking at her phone as her and Nick walked into the squad room.

"Liv!" Brian's voice brought her head out of her phone. She saw Brian rushing toward her. He weaved his arms around her waist and pulled her close, connecting their lips.

"I'm so glad you're ok." Brian said after pulling apart.

"I told you I was fine, Brian." Olivia said.

"I know. But I still worry about you." He said looking into her eyes.

"I can take care of myself you know." Olivia said laying her head on his chest.

"Liv, look at me." He put his finger under her chin and lifter her head so their eyes met. "You have been taking care of yourself for 30 years, at least let me help" He said before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. The rest of the squad watched their interaction. Cragen had tears in his eyes because before Olivia came in, Brian had asked Cragen a very important question that only him and Brian knew about.

"Get a room already!" Fin said sarcastically. The whole squad laughed.

"Give me a few minutes to clean up my stuff and we can go home." Liv said forgetting what happened earlier that day. "Liv" Brian said putting a hand on her shoulder. Olivia turned around and when she saw Brian's face, she remembered everything and collapsed into his open arms, crying.

"It's okay, Liv" Brian said soothingly, rubbing her back and holding her tight.

"What are we going to do?" Olivia asked through her sobs.

"Me and Mel are getting ready to head out, we can go to dinner and head to our place." Fin said walking over to them.

"Thanks, Fin." Brian said still hugging Olivia.

"Hey sweetie, come on, let's get outta here." He whispered into her ear. She pulled away and grabbed her coat. She quickly put it on and clung to Brian's arm as they walked out.

A week goes by and Brian and Olivia are still staying at Fin and Melinda's house. Olivia was searching for a house every chance she got. She found one with four bedrooms, a large back yard, and was only fifteen minutes from the precinct. She planned on showing Brian that night after her doctor appointment. She pulled up to the office and walked inside, making her way to the front desk.

"Olivia Benson." She said to the lade behind the desk.

"You're here for your sixteen week appointment right?" The lady asked.

"Yes" Olivia replied simply.

"Ok. You may take a seat, the doctor will call you back when she is ready." The lady said kindly.

"Ok thank you." Olivia said walking away finding Brian sitting and reading another parenting magazine.

"You studying or something?" Olivia asked sarcastically as she sat down.

"Oh, uh, hey babe. I didn't see you, uh, come in." Brian said embarrassed.

"Brian, calm down. I'm just messing with you." Olivia said before giving him a kiss.

"So how was your day?" Brian asked as they pulled apart.

"Well remember that case we had last week. The day of the fire?" Olivia asked sighing.

"Yeah. What about it?" Brian asked concerned. She continued to explain the interaction between her and Nick in the car a few days ago.

"Maybe he's just thinking about his future with Amanda." Brian suggested.

"I don't know, Bri. Amanda has been acting strange lately." As soon as she finished, Erika opened the door and called Olivia's name.

"How are you doing?" Erika asked as they walked into the exam room.

"Good!" Olivia replied sitting down on the exam table. "Morning sickness is becoming less and less. I am also feeling a lot of movement." She added.

"That's all great news!" Erika said as she got the ultrasound machine ready.

"She is starting to get more of a bump now, too." Brian said with a smirk.

"Sell that's not fun on my part!" Olivia fired back. All three of them laughed.

"Ok let's get this show on the road." Dr. Lundin said.

Olivia laid back on the table and lifter her shirt, exposing her growing bump.

"Wow. Looks like Brian is right!" Erika said looking at the _very _noticeable bump.

Olivia just rolled her eyes and chuckled. Olivia jumped at the placement of the cold gel on her stomach without a warning.

"Sorry. Forgot to warn you." Erika apologized but Olivia didn't care because her baby had popped up on the screen. "It's a little too early to determine the gender, but by the time your next appointment rolls around, we should be able to tell." Dr. Lundin said as she got the baby's measurements and took a few pictures.

"So the baby is healthy?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, the baby is perfectly healthy." Erika said as she handed Olivia the pictures.

"Four weeks?" Olivia asked.

"Four weeks." Erika confirmed.

After Olivia made her appointment, her and Brian started to walk out. As they reached the door, Olivia heard Erika calling her name.

"Liv!" She called walking up to them.

"Yeah?" Olivia asked turning around.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to lunch sometime to catch up?" Erika asked.

"Crap!" Olivia said out loud.

"What's wrong babe?" Brian asked.

"Oh, um, nothing. Lunch sounds good, Erika. Here is my number." Olivia handed her her business card with her cell and home number on it. "I gotta go. I will call you later. Bye!" She said turning and rushing out the door. As soon as she got in the car, she pulled out her cell phone.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Brian asked looking at her, confused.

"I just forgot about something." Olivia said dialing the number she needed to call.

"_Liv!"_ the person on the other end said.

"I'm so sorry, El!" I totally forgot about lunch, something popped up and-" Olivia said quickly.

"_Liv!" _Elliot said, cutting her off. "_Calm down! Fin called me and told me about the fire! I don't care about lunch as long as you are ok!"_ Elliot told her.

"Well how about you meet us at Meloni's Italian Restaurant in about an hour?" She said as Brian drove off.

"_Is it ok if I bring Mo?"_ Elliot asked.

"Of course, El. You know how much I love the kids." Olivia said.

"_I know. So I will see you in an hour?"_

"Yup! See you soon! Bye!"

"_Bye!"_

_Elliot's POV:_

"Mo! Come here for a sec." Elliot yelled up the stairs after ending the call. Maureen is Elliot's oldest child of five. She is twenty-two years old and visiting home for the weekend. She goes to college in Pennsylvania so she doesn't get home to visit that often.

"Yeah dad?" Maureen asked as she came down the stairs.

"We are meeting someone special in an hour for dinner. Go get changed and ready to go." Elliot told his daughter.

"Who are we meeting?" Maureen asked.

"You will find out when we get there." Elliot said laughing at the pouty face she made.

_Olivia's POV:_

Forty-five minutes after leaving the doctor's office they arrived in Meloni's parking lot.

"Brian, do you have a piece of gum?" Olivia asked with a pale face.

"Yeah. Are you ok?" Brian asked opening the console and retrieving the gum.

"Yeah. Just a little queasy." Olivia said taking the gum. They got out of the car and walked into the restaurant.

"Can I have a table for four please?" Brian asked.

"The wait will be ten minutes." The young woman said dully without looking up.

"Thank you." Brian said before taking Olivia's hand and they sat down to wait. Five minutes later, Elliot and Maureen walked in.

"Mo! El!" Olivia practically squealed as she got up and ran over to them.

"Livvie!" Maureen squealed and met Olivia halfway, pulling her into a hug.

"Oh my gosh! You're so grown up!" Olivia cooed.

While Olivia and Maureen caught up, Brian pulled Elliot over to the side.

"Hey, El. Can you do me a favor?" Brian asked nervously.

"Yeah, anything, Brian." Elliot said. Brian explained what he needed done and Elliot agreed one-hundred percent.

"She is going to be so happy, Brian." Elliot said giving him a slap on the shoulder.

"Cassidy. Party of four." A much happier waitress called out. The four of them followed the woman to a table in the back of the restaurant. They all sat down and ordered drinks.

"I'm surprised you didn't get wine, Liv." Elliot joked.

"That's kinda what I need to talk about." Olivia said not realizing she laid a hand on her stomach. Maureen noticed and squealed.

"Oh my gosh! Liv? Are you pregnant?!" She asked excitedly.

Olivia just smiled and pulled an ultrasound picture out of her purse and set it on the table.

"Congrats, Liv" Elliot said smiling.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl? How far along are you? Do you have any names yet?" Maureen asked rapidly.

"Calm down Maureen. I am sixteen weeks, too early to tell the gender, and yes, we do have some names in mind." Olivia said answering all of her questions.

"So, I hear it's your guys' one year anniversary." Elliot said.

"Yup. We are waiting until this weekend to celebrate." Olivia said happily. Just then, the waitress came with their drinks and they ordered their food. When they were done eating, they all chatted and, without Olivia noticing, Brian gave Elliot the signal to put the plan into action.

"I will be right back. I have to use the restroom." Elliot said as he stood up.

"I'm going to go ask the waitress for the check." Brain said walking away before Olivia could ask questions.

"Does it seem like they're hiding something?" Olivia asked Maureen.

"You know what Liv. They're men." Maureen said.

"I know all too well." Olivia chuckled. But what Olivia didn't know was that Elliot wasn't in the bathroom and Brian wasn't getting the check. Elliot was standing out of Olivia's view, ready to record what was about to happen. Brain, on the other hand, was on the other side of the restaurant changing into a tuxedo and getting everything else ready. Olivia and Maureen were sitting at the table when they heard a voice come over the speakers.

_"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Tonight, we have a very special event for a very special lady. So without further a due." _The voice ended and "Marry You" by Bruno Mars filled the restaurant. A few people from a few different tables got up and started to dance.

"Flash mob." Olivia said to Maureen. Maureen just smiled. She knew what was going on. Before Olivia could ask her anything, two women came over, grabbed Olivia's hands and pulled her from the booth. The women began skipping through the restaurant weaving through the restaurant, weaving through the tables, pulling Olivia behind them. They came to a stop in the middle of the restaurant. All the people that were dancing came and stood around Olivia in a heart shape so she couldn't see anything.

"Is it the look in your eyes"

All the people crouched down to reveal Brian walking toward them wearing a tuxedo, singing along.

"Or is it this dancing juice."

He walked up to her so they were a two feet apart.

"Who cares baby. I think I want to marry you." Brian finished the song. By now, Olivia was in tears. She looked behind Brian to see the whole squad standing there with Maureen. She then saw Elliot with the camera pointed at her. Brian grabbed Olivia's hand and looked into her eyes, the eyes he fell in love with.

"Olivia Benson, even though we have only been together for a year, I feel like I've loved you for an eternity and I want to spend the rest of it with you. You are the rock to m roll and the ying to my yang. You are my other half and the love of my life. You keep me grounded. You've been with me through thick and thin and now, I want to promise to be there for you." He paused reaching into his pocket, grabbing the velvet box and kneeling to one knee. "So. Olivia Serena Benson, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Brian asked as he opened the little box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. Olivia was speechless. She now had tears streaming down her cheeks and a hand over her mouth. She couldn't speak so she just nodded her head.

"Is that a yes?" Brian asked with tears in his eyes.

"Yes, Brian. A million times yes!" Olivia said. Brian took the ring and slipped it on her finger as the restaurant erupted into applause.

"How long have you guys known about this?" Olivia asked as she went around and gave everybody hugs.

"Since the day of the fire." Cragen spoke for the group.

"You don't know how much I love you, Brian." Olivia said pulling Brian in for a kiss.

"Ok guys. Save it for the honeymoon." Munch joked, causing the group to laugh.

_9:00 PM Fin and Melinda's House_

Olivia was laying in bed reading a magazine when Brian came in grabbed the magazine, straddled her, and kissed her deeply.

"Mmm. What's that for?" Olivia asked placing her hands on Brian's muscular chest.

"I'm finishing what we started at the restaurant." Brian said as he started to take her shirt off.

"Can't argue with that." Olivia said going for Brian's belt buckle.

_*KNOCK* *KNOCK*_

"Ugh." Brian sighed getting off of Olivia and heading toward the bedroom door.

"Hey Fin. What's up?" Brian asked.

"I just wanted to let you know that we are going to pick up the baby early tomorrow morning so we might not be here when you guys get up. Oh and Liv." He said looking at Olivia. "Can you let Cap'n know that we will be in late?"

"Yeah, of course. Under one condition." Olivia said with an evil smile.

"And what is that?" Fin asked.

"You tell us the name." Olivia said with a victorious smile.

"Ok ok. We name him Daniel Joseph Tutuola." Fin said.

"Oh my gosh! That is so cute!" Olivia cooed.

"Thanks. I'll let you guys get some 'sleep'." Fin said with a wink before walking out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Now. Where were we?" Brian said, gently pushing Olivia down on the bed and getting on top of her as she giggled.

A few hours later Brian and Olivia were cuddling in bed. Olivia was staring at her ring and twirling it on her finger.

"Do you not like it?" Brian asked.

"God no Brian. I love it. I'm just so happy to have it on my finger." Olivia said still playing with the diamond ring.

"And I'm happy that I'm the one that put in there." Brian said, turning her face to his and kissed her.

"Me too, Brian." Olivia said cuddling closer to Brian, letting his muscular arms wrap around her. "Me too." She said again before drifting off to sleep.

_Next Morning_

"Liv" Brian said, lightly shaking his fiancée. "Liv, baby. It's time to get up." He said softly. Olivia stirred and her eyes slowly fluttered open. "God I love those eyes." He said lovingly. Olivia smiled before leaning up to kiss him. They both got off the bed and started getting ready for work. Brian drove Olivia to her precinct to drop her off.

"Hey, take it easy please." Brian said with pleading eyes.

"I will, maybe." Olivia said with a wink.

"I'm serious, Liv. I don't want you or the baby getting hurt." Brian said leaning over the console putting a hand on her bump and kissed her.

"I know, Brian." Olivia said.

"Bye. Love you!" Brian said as Olivia got out of the car.

"Love you, too!" Olivia said before shutting the door and walking toward the doors of the precinct. Olivia was waiting for the elevator when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She winced at the pain but just brushed it off thinking it was just the baby nicking her ribs or something. She rode the elevator up to the squad room. When the doors opened, all she saw was chaos. People were running around everywhere, phones screaming to be answered, and worried looks on everybody's faces.

"Nick. What's going on in here?" Olivia asked, walking over to him.

"I think you need to hear it from the captain." He said pointing to Cragen who just emerged from his office. He motioned for Olivia to come over before going back into the office. Olivia hurried over into the room and shut the door.

"Dad, what's going on?" Olivia asked as she felt another sharp pain. She winced without Cragen noticing.

"Liv, I think you need to sit down for this." Cragen said nervously. Olivia sat down but as she did another pain shot through her abdomen, but this time, it was worse.

"Ahh." Olivia said through gritted teeth as she clenched her stomach.

"Olivia, what's wrong?" Cragen said going to stand next to her.

"I-I don't know." She said, breathing heavily. "But i-it hurts so b-bad." She continued with tears in her eyes.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" Don asked.

"I don't think s-ahhhh!" Olivia said clutching her stomach again.

"Come on, I'm taking you." Cragen said, helping Olivia stand up. As soon as Olivia was on her feet, she fell back into the chair, another pain ripping through her body.

"Dad, I c-can't stand." Olivia said now crying. Cragen went to the door and threw it open.

"Amanda! Call a bus!" He called out.

"What's wrong Cap'n?" Nick asked, hearing his orders.

"It's Olivia." Cragen answered before reentering the office. Nick, being the protective man he is, ran after him.

"What's wrong, Liv?" Nick asked after entering. Olivia couldn't speak as another pain waved through her body.

"Ahh!" She screamed out in pain. The pain was so bad that she began to pass out.

"Liv!" Nick screamed as he caught her. "Captain there's no time to wait for a bus. We gotta get her to the hospital!" Nick said as he cradled a barely conscious Olivia in his arms and began to run out the door.

"Amanda, go with Nick and drive. I will send protective services to guard her room so he doesn't get anywhere near her." Cragen ordered.

"Yes, Sit." Amanda said grabbing her coat. As she ran out, Fin and Melinda walked in smiling with Daniel in his car seat.

"Amanda?" Fin called after her.

"Sorry Fin. Gotta go. Something's up with Liv." She said as she stepped into the elevator."Captain, what's wrong with Olivia?" Fin asked worried about his sergeant.

"We don't know, but it's something with the baby." Cragen said as he noticed Melinda rocking the car seat that was sitting on Fin's desk. "Speaking of babies, who is this little fella?" He asked walking toward the baby boy.

"This is our son, Daniel Joseph Tutuola. We wanted to do a more formal introduction, but with all the chaos and Liv, the plan didn't quite work." Melinda said as she took to baby from the carrier.

"What _is _this chaos about?" Fin asked as Bon took Daniel into his arms.

"Well..." Cragen hesitated. "Lewis got out this morning." He continued, his voice cracking.

"What?!" Fin and Melinda said in unison.

"Don't worry, we have protection meeting Liv at the hospital." Cragen said trying tocalm down the couple.

* * *

**Cliffy! Mwahaha! Don't worry guys! Liv will be fine...I hope...**

**Find out next time on: The Life She Always Wanted.**

**-svuaddict4015 (Kayla)**


End file.
